


Car Crash

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dean winchester is actually a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Human AU, pre-established sabriel, where [something] happens, Gabe doesn't think he's worth anything. And Sam just spends all his time trying to convince Gabriel he's perfect but he won't listen, so Sam goes to Dean for help. Then while Sam is out Dean starts talking to Gabriel, joking about how he's all Sam talks about, and since they're basically brother-in-laws already they should start bonding? So he teaches Gabe to work on the Impala and stuff and it cheers him up? Does that make sense? ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

Sam and Gabe had been together forever, they’d gone through rough patches, nearly broken up a handful of times, but anyone that knew them knew they could make it through anything. They had been there for each other without fail throughout the years, back in fifth grade when Gabriel’s dog died? Sam was the one to help him bury the little Jack Russle. When Sam had gotten kicked out of his house at sixteen because John Winchester was a homophobic prick? Gabe opened up his own home to Sam, and later Dean when the older brother ran away to find Sam. When Gabriel’s appendix had had burst? Sam was the one to drive him to the hospital, and the first face he had seen when he woke up.

It was no secret that Sam Winchester was completely and utterly besotted with the golden-eyed Milton boy. Dean, on the other hand, had never been too big a fan, but learned to deal with the little pain-in-the-ass after he realized just how good he was for Sammy. After all, Sammy would always come first in his book, it was written in the Big Brother Manuel, and they did all live together, so it was just better to put his distaste on a back-burner.

Even with everything they’d been through together, nothing had prepared any of them for November 3rd, 2011. It started off like any other Thursday, Sam was at the office, Dean at the garage, and Gabriel was working on perfecting his new barbeque sauce for rib special his restaurant was offering this weekend. Owning his own business did have its perks sometimes, he thought lazily to himself, spinning around the kitchen in his pajamas, pouring different spices into the bowl.

It was a little after noon when he got the call from Michael, their father had had a stroke, Luke and him needed a ride to the hospital. Gabriel dropped his bowl, running out the door without a second thought, jumping into his car and flying to his childhood home for his brothers. The only words they spared were clipped, a uniform terror running through the brothers preventing them from thinking of anything but getting to the hospital.

It wasn’t Gabriel’s fault. There was no way he could have avoided that car. No way he could have kept that man from running the red light. No way he could have kept it from t-boning his car, plowing directly into the passenger door. There was nothing he could have done, Michael was dead on impact, he couldn’t have helped him. Luke had been too close to death, thrown across the back seat, his neck snapping on impact with the far door. Nothing he could have done. But why the hell was he safe? Why were his brother’s dead and not him?

Sam all but moved into the hospital, never leaving Gabe’s bedside for more than ten minutes at a time, but Gabriel was distant, he didn’t talk, there was none of the usual easy conversation that usually flowed between them. At first, Sam wrote it up to grief, his two brother’s had just died, his father had nearly died, and he was in the hospital, obviously he would be a little - lot - off for a while. But as a day turned into a week, a week into a month, a month into a year, Sam grew more and more concerned. 

He tried to get Gabriel help, get him out of bed, help him cook; he made sure the restaurant stayed afloat and spent all of his free time at Gabriel’s side. The only words he could ever get the older man to speak were “why me?”

Finally, Gabriel managed a little bit more, but what he said broke the younger Winchester’s heart. “Why am I here and not them? I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve anything, especially not you, Sam.” 

Sam spent weeks trying to convince Gabriel he did deserve to live, he deserved Sam, he was beautiful and funny and sweet and Sam wouldn’t trade him for the world. He spent hours listing everything he loved about Gabriel, days saying how talented he was, weeks talking about just how worthy he was. Nothing seemed to stick with Gabe though, he just layed in the same state, barely eating, barely moving.

Finally Sam turned to the only other person who had always been there for him: Dean. He told Dean what exactly was going on - not that the eldest had missed the absence - and asked his thoughts, what could he do? He had tried everything. Dean just shrugged “he’s your boyfriend, I don’t know much about him, Sammy.”

Still, when Sam was out the next day, Dean found himself outside Gabriel’s room, hesitating at the door, weighing the pros and cons of setting himself up for a chick flick moment. Finally he decided a chance at Sam’s happiness was worth it, and spent another five minutes pumping himself up.

“Heya, Gabe! Sam won’t shut up about you lately, and I figured since we’re pretty much brother-in-laws we should do some bonding!” Gabriel peeked up at the taller man, eyes widening, too filled with surprise to properly think, which may be why he responded, voice rough with disuse, “hi, Dean.” Dean beamed, walking in and flopping onto the edge of the bed, “well, I’m not sure what you like, but I like pie. Wanna go out for lunch?” 

The reply was slower coming this time, and Dean held his breath, but finally Gabriel nodded slowly. “Alright, let me shower.” Dean beamed, “alright!” He sauntered out of the room undeniably proud of himself, Sam had spent over a year trying to get Gabriel out of bed, and he gotten him up on the first try.

Gabriel came down a while later, looking - and smelling - better, and in a clean pair of clothes. “I was thinking we could walk to The Roadhouse, it’s absolutely gorgeous out, you up for it?” Gabriel nods slowly, surprise and confusion controlling his actions more than his own free will.

After lunch, they walk back home, and Dean convinces Gabriel to help him work on Baby, showing him the ropes on how to fix up his beloved car. By the end of a - completely unnecessary but well planned - oil change, Gabriel was smiling, covered from head to toe in oil and grease. 

Once they both clean up, Gabriel takes it upon himself to teach Dean some of his favorite dishes, and by the time Sam came home, they’re both absolutely covered in flour, leaning on each other and heaving with laughter. Sam had to do a double take before realizing that yes, that was his boyfriend, yes he was out of bed, and laughing.

That night, after the first family dinner in ages, after three beer each, after a very enthusiastic Gabriel had dragged Sam off to have his wicked way, Sam found himself dressed, and wandering back to the living room. Dean was still sitting on the couch, beer in hand and a rerun of Dr. Sexy playing on the TV, and Sam flopped next to him, pulling his brother into a hug. “Thank you.” 

Dean didn’t respond, didn’t need to, everything that needed to be said had been. There was still a long road ahead of them, but Gabriel was getting better. Gabriel wasn’t as alone in dealing with his hurt anymore, Sam had someone else to lean on as well. Dean still wasn’t in love with Sam’s little pain-in-the-ass, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain if they got to spend a few more days together here and there, maybe even after Gabriel was fully back to his old self.

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt I got on tumblr that I fell in love with!  
> Come chat with me! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me requests/prompts?~!~


End file.
